Pet AnimalTales: Jerry Good and His Not-So-Merry Men
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales: Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" A Lesson in Handling Hurt Fievel and the Lost Birthday Cast: * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus as Lenny LaBoe * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus as Mrs. LaBoe * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus Mr. LaBoe * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Ermie Asparagus as Libby LaBoe * Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Laura Carrot * Little Nate as Himself * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) as Percy Pea * Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) as Annie * Winifred Fowl (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) as Grandma Gourd as Teacher * Little Sister as Herself * Dino (The Flintstones) as Benny as Lenny's Dog * Little Sister with Brown Hair as Herself Bubble Rap Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Salem (Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Khalil Jerry Good and His Not-So-Merry Men Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Robin Good * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Little John * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Friar Cluck * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Bill Scarlet * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Jean Claude Pea as Big Red * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as Sheriff of Bethlingham * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Mr. Nezzer as Prince John * Georgette (Oliver & Company) as Grandma Gourd as Miss Lewis * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as a Serf * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) as The Giant * Unnamed Villager Woman as Bethlingham Citizen * Villager Women with Brown Dress as Bethlingham Citizen * Mary as Bethlingham Citizen * Leo With Brown Hair Blue White Shirt and Brown Belt as Greece Citizen * Mary with Rainbow Dress as Bethlingham Citizen * Leo With Brown Hair Orange White Shirt and Brown Belt as Greece Citizen * George Washington Pea as Bethlingham Citizens * Dontok Pea as Bethlingham Citizens * A Pea With Gray Hat as Himself * Citizens of Townspeople as Bethlingham Citizens * Unnamed Village Man as Bethlingham Citizen * Village Man with Pinkish Beige The Southmen Poor Hat and Pinkish Beige The Southmen Poor Shirt as Bethlingham Citizen * Little Nate as Bethlingham Citizen * Peasants as Bethlingham Citizens and Himself * The American Peas as Bethlingham Citizens * Leo as Greece Citizens * Nineveh Citizens as Bethlingham Citizens * Little Sister as Bethlingham Citizen * Unnamed Fly Villager as Bethlingham Citizen * Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt as Bethlingham Citizen * Little Sister with Brown Hair as Bethlingham Citizen * Peas of Nineveh as Bethlingham Citizen Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by JACQUI FOO J. CHRIS WALL Story Development DUSTIN BALLARD MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING BRIAN K. ROBERTS MARK STEELE J. CHRIS WALL Production Coordinators DUSTIN BALLARD RACHAEL PITTS Writing by MIKE NAWROCKI MARK STEELE Additional Screenplay Material by TIM HODGE BRIAN K. ROBERTS Storyboarding by MARC CAMELBEKE TOD CARTER TIM HODGE Additonal Storyboarding by BRIANA LAMB BRIAN K. ROBERTS Concept Art MARC CAMELBEKE CHRISTOPHER MCCARTNEY ROB SMITH Matte Paintings MARC CAMELBEKE CHRISTOPHER MCCARTNEY ROB SMITH Title Designs RON EDDY MIKE SOFKA Character Voices Susanne Blakeslee Russell Brand Paul Briggs Billy Crystal Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbeke Josh Gad Tom Hanks Tom Kenny Carolyn Lawrence Andrea Martin Jack McBrayer Candi Milo Thurop van Orman Rob Riggle Crystal Scales Tara Strong Matt Vogel Thea White Wally Wingert Crowd Extras RACHEL CURET RUSS EVERS MOLLY O’CONNOR MIKE SOFKA JOHN WAHBA LANA WAITES SLADE WARREN Post-Production Supervisor JOHN WAHBA Edited by BILL BOYCE MARK KEEFER JOHN WAHBA J. CHRIS WALL JOHN WALL Editorial BRIAN CALHOON GLEN WEST Junior Editor MARTIN HULSE Dialogue Editor BRIAN CALHOON Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON GLEN WEST Engineering Assistant SARAH VORHEES Online Editor JOHN WAHBA Supervising Sound Editor FRED PARAGANO Sound Effects Editors MILES FUQUA PERRY ROBERTSON SARAH VORHEES Foley Supervisor NICK NEUTRA Foley Artist NOEL VOUGHT Foley Editor MILES FUQUA CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Modeling Supervisor ROB SMITH Modeling Artists JAMES DONALD RAFAEL MALTHUS CHRIS OMUNDSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAM WILKES Texturing Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Texturing Artists JASON BROWN JESSE DENTON KAREN HULSE LEILA MALTHUS STEFANIE OLBRICH SUZAN NA Layout Supervisor JEFFREY HOSKEN Layout Artists RICKY BOYCE ERIC FARMER MARKUS KRISTENSEN RANJU RAVEENDRAN Animation Supervisors BILL BOYCE CONNIE HOLLAND Character Animators ERIC FARMER JEFFREY HOSKEN DANNY MENEDEZ MARKUS KRISTENSEN RAFAEL MALTHUS RANJU RAVEENDRAN AIMEE SPICE SAM WILKES Rigging SARAH MATTHEWS TIMOTHY SCOLLARD Lighting Supervisor JO-ELLEN BOWEN Lighting Artists JASON BROWN JESSE DENTON KAREN HULSE LEILA MALTHUS STEFANIE OLBRICH Effects Artist CHRIS OMUNDSEN Shot TD TIMOTHY SCOLLARD Lead Compositor JEREMY WANHILL Compositors MARK BOWEN RICKY BOYCE CHRISTOPHER MCCARTNEY Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Foley Mixer KYLE BILLINGSLEY Re-Recording Mixer FRED PARAGANO Instruments WESTON DEMONBRUEN CLAYTON HEINECKE IT BILL BOYCE MARTIN HULSE CEO TREVOR YAXLEY Head of Production DAVID PITTS Chief Financial Officer HENRY WONG Accountant Administration CAMILLE MOORE Administrative Assistants SUSAN PITTS MICHELLE SALEUPOLU Business Affairs JON MARKS JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Pet AnimalTales